<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WLW (Warrior-Loving-Witch) by Hamlet D Tusk (mikawritesthings)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376466">WLW (Warrior-Loving-Witch)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikawritesthings/pseuds/Hamlet%20D%20Tusk'>Hamlet D Tusk (mikawritesthings)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bratting, F/F, Hate Sex, Hero/Villain, Love/Hate, Porn Without Plot, Rivalry, Sign Language, Smut, Switching, Vaginal Fingering, brat taming, but with characterization, goth demon girls are hot what else is new, half-sheikah zelda, hehe hot demon lady go brrrrrrrrrrr, like do i have to write all this myself? im disappointed in yall, noooooo you can't write smut of a character from a game you've never played, ok serious complaint there isnt nearly enough f/f hatelove in the fandom sphere, short and sweet, the author's poorly disguised kink, triforce swap au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikawritesthings/pseuds/Hamlet%20D%20Tusk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelda has the Triforce of Courage this go 'round. She's journeying to find the Master Shield and Sword, alongside the nerdy Gerudo prince Ganon, the steadfast fighter Urbosa, and her Sheikah childhood friend Von. But where does Midna fit into the picture? And more importantly: How can I get them to kiss?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Courage!Zelda/Midna, Wisdom!Ganon/Original Male Character (implied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>WLW (Warrior-Loving-Witch)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A few disclaimers before we begin:</p><p>1. As the tags suggest, I have not actually played Twilight Princess. Still, this is a *Zelda* AU, so I figured I could take a few liberties.<br/>2. The explicit sex scenes are relatively short, but they are still graphic. I gave this the E rating for quite good reason, so please proceed with caution.<br/>3. Before you ask: yes, both parties involved are adults. They're on the young end of adulthood, but they are adults. (Fucked up that I have to clarify that, huh?)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The gang was two days’ ride to Death Mountain when Zelda woke up to rustling outside her tent.</p><p>This was nothing unusual, per se. They’d been ambushed by roaming monsters more times than Zelda could count. So many times, in fact, that she’d learned to identify monsters by the pattern and weight of their footfalls. Heavy, fast footfalls with little space in between? Bokoblin. One long rustle like a dragging tail, interspersed by quick little pitter-patters? Lizalfos. Deliberate, slow hoofsteps? Lynel. Most heart-stopping by far, though, were the steady footsteps of a Hylian. That was the most unpredictable creature of ‘em all.</p><p>These particular footsteps were supernaturally light. Like the trespasser outside was half-floating, almost dancing through the light covering of snow outside. A wizzrobe? No, she reasoned; those little bastards didn’t have the common decency to let their feet hit the ground at all. Outside was much more of a problem than a wizzrobe. Because unlike a wizzrobe, she wasn’t allowed to attack this one, no matter how tempting it seemed.</p><p>It was <em> Midna.  </em></p><p>Despite her body’s complaints, Zelda dragged herself from the toasty interior of her sleeping bag to the raw chill of the air inside her tent. She made a mental note to ask Ganon about figuring out a central heating spell, wrapped herself in her winter coat, and stepped outside.</p><p>Midna was crouched, magpie-like, over <em> Zelda’s </em> sword and <em> Zelda’s </em> shield. She was a meager half-inch off the ground, clearly focused on something. There was a strange gleam in her yellow eyes. Not exactly scheming, not exactly bratty, not exactly mischievous. Could she actually be trying to… <em> help </em>with something? Unlikely. Folding her arms over her chest, Zelda cleared her throat.</p><p>Midna shot up to her full height. A look of surprise crossed her impish face for a second, before settling into a smug little grin. It occurred to Zelda, in the back of her mind, just how sharp Midna’s even, yellowish teeth were. And how short her skirt was, along with the tight undershorts beneath. Not to mention the faint traces of tattoos on her pale blue thighs... Despite the cold, Zelda was starting to feel strangely warm.</p><p>&lt;What are you doing?&gt; Zelda signed, trying (and failing) to keep her eyes from wandering anywhere but those of her target.</p><p>Midna shrugged, no small amount of wry amusement in her expression. (<em> Barely wearing anything and you don’t even shiver, </em> Zelda thought. <em> Gods, how I hate you. </em> ) “Ganon said we might get more snow tonight. I was trying to weatherproof your stuff. You know,” she said, batting her eyelashes with fake coyness, “like a <em> friend </em>would.”</p><p>Zelda’s unique Hylian-Sheikah upbringing had taught her quite a few very rude responses she could give to that remark, in Hylian <em> and </em>Sheikah sign language both. She settled on the most obvious one: using Hylian sign language to finger-spell--</p><p>“‘Bullshit,’” Midna read dryly. “How classy. Weren’t you a princess in your past lives?”</p><p>Zelda flipped Midna the bird. </p><p>She could hear Ganon’s voice in the back of her head, practically begging her not to take the bait, insisting that Midna was just trying to get to her, but she didn’t <em> care. </em>If the triforce of Courage had given Zelda anything, it had given her the freedom to actually express her anger. It’d take an army of goddesses to take that anger away.</p><p>Midna floated up to Zelda, hands primly folded behind her back. Though she was almost exactly Zelda’s height, she always floated about a head taller. (Because of <em> course </em>she did.) Midna directed her vulpine yellow gaze down to Zelda’s still-outstretched finger, theatrically leaned downward, and-- with a pointy purple tongue-- licked it.</p><p>Zelda felt that surge of warmth again. It was much more concentrated in her groin this time, though her face certainly wasn’t spared, and <em> much </em>harder to ignore. Her hand dropped, and a tiny, strangled yelp escaped from her throat.</p><p>That satisfied grin on Midna’s face was even wider as she floated backwards to admire her handiwork. Zelda could feel her heart racing; part of it was that familiar adrenaline she’d learned to rely on, but more so was… No. Midna was <em> winning again, </em>and Zelda had to get the upper hand back somehow, dammit.</p><p>She channeled everything she’d picked up watching the Yiga clan move, and charged directly into that demon’s midriff.</p><p>Zelda’s tackle brought a very surprised Midna down to the frosted ground with a solid thud. Before her opponent could worm her slimy little way out from Zelda’s hold, Zelda pinned her down with a knee to the sternum. Even as she realized she was unfreeing her hands, she pinned Midna down by the wrists for good measure. Midna looked stunned at this, her face completely fallen. Not even the most tricksy mage in the world could predict the actions of a very clever, very brave, and very impulsive young woman.</p><p>Midna’s face was turning a darker shade of blue. (So <em> that’s </em>what it looked like when she blushed.) She was obviously not expecting this turn of events, and Zelda was eating it up in spite of herself. After a poorly-veiled attempt to quietly catch her breath, Midna made an equally poorly-veiled attempt to act unfazed. “Well, Heroine of Time,” she said, “congratulations. You’ve beaten me.”</p><p><em> Good, </em>Zelda wanted to say. As always, all she could manage was a hiss.</p><p>“What now?” Midna asked. A thousand options seemed to flash through Zelda’s mind, but they all seemed to narrow down to one. Zelda leaned down to her opponent’s soft blue lips and, with a tenderness that surprised even herself, kissed her.</p><p>This may have been a mistake.</p><p>Dammit. Even in the middle of a kiss, that smile was returning to Midna’s lips <em> again. </em>Zelda pulled away with a growl, but Midna’s cold hands grabbed her by the shoulders-- wait, when did she get free?-- and tugged her back down for another kiss. This one was deeper by far; Zelda’s lips almost automatically parted to make way for that icy blue tongue. Midna’s whip-like tail, perhaps involuntarily, began to twitch and curl like that of a cat ready to pounce. Just like that same little demon’s hands were doing, its pointy tip half-scraped at Zelda’s back before wrapping itself around her. Zelda began to try and straddle her opponent, before she mustered her last shreds of common sense to pull away.</p><p>She struggled with how to sign the apprehension inside her head, settling on &lt;If we do this, I… might be loud.&gt;</p><p>“I imagined so,” said Midna. “Trust me, Heroine, I’ve heard your battle grunts a million times.” Clearly not resisting the temptation to take another verbal jab, she added, “And I’ve been eager to hear your <em> other </em>grunts.”</p><p>Zelda fought back the urge to flip her opponent the bird again. Crass heroic shenanigans could wait; it was communication time. &lt;Do you have a spell,&gt; she signed, &lt;that could make us… quieter?&gt;</p><p>“Basic sound veil spell,” said Midna. With a lazy flick of the wrist, she cast a dome of lavender light around herself and the heroine astride her. It blurred their surroundings to a homogeneous grey, reduced the snow-muffled background noise to a barely audible mutter, and warmed their immediate surroundings to a slightly more tolerable degree. “With a visual veil, and cold resistance for good measure.” (Showoff.)</p><p>“Now, where were we?” said Midna. A glint of mischief was entering her expression. “Oh, right. I remember.” Zelda suddenly noticed how tight her opponent’s tail was wrapped around her lower back. That little demon was about to--</p><p>“I was about to do <em> this. </em>”</p><p>In an instant, Midna had Zelda flipped onto her back. She’d even pinned her down with a knee to the sternum and hands to the wrists in the <em> exact same way. </em> Zelda could easily shrug her off, and her opponent clearly knew this, but Midna had the element of surprise. Surprise was all she needed to lean down for another kiss, and <em> that </em>was all she needed to slide her tail up Zelda’s leg and begin pressing its-- surprisingly blunt-- end against her groin.</p><p>Zelda growled, her tone betraying pleasure beneath the quickly-slipping mask of heroic anger. “You like that?” Midna said against her lips. Even with her hands occupied as they were, it was easy enough for Zelda to answer with a nod. Midna’s response was to press harder, flicking it back and forth between her legs. The growl turned into a moan; Zelda slipped her opponent’s grip to dig her fingers into her back. Had she any of her common sense left, she’d have been silently grateful that she kept her nails short. Midna found where Zelda’s pussy would be and pressed harder still; Zelda outright moaned again.</p><p>“How about I go all the way?” It was a dark, silky whisper into the Heroine’s pointy ear.</p><p>Zelda was already yanking her pants down. <em> She’s winning, </em> said the Courage in her. <em> She’s winning. Why am I letting her? </em> Said the Zelda in her: <em> No. She only thinks she’s winning. </em></p><p>That was the Heroine’s last coherent thought before the little demon’s tail slid into her.</p><p>Midna found Zelda’s G-spot with all the ease of an arrow nocking in a crossbow. Zelda moaned through gritted teeth, the delicious, rhythmic aches turning into the most thrilling sparring match she’d ever lost. It just kept <em> escalating, </em>too, her muscles contracting more and more, her body building further and further towards climax. She thought she’d orgasmed (by her own hand) before, but it wasn’t till her vision turned flash-bomb white that she realized how wrong she’d been.</p><p>Zelda was right about one thing, though; her resulting scream was <em> loud.  </em></p><p>She was expecting to be drained, as her opponent pulled out of her, but instead found a strange kind of wired clarity. Midna looked down at Zelda with a twisted, theatrical chuckle. “Well, Heroine…”</p><p>
  <em> Patience… </em>
</p><p>“Looks like <em> I’m </em>the one who--”</p><p>Before that sentence could even start to finish, Zelda was once again wrestling Midna to the ground. What had first been surprise on Midna’s face was now indignance. She sputtered for a second.</p><p>“You-- I--”</p><p>The Heroine was too busy cackling to be angry anymore. Maybe that orgasm <em> had </em>been a triumph.</p><p>“I was about to give a villainous speech and everything!” Midna was betraying a very sincere pout.</p><p>&lt;Sorry to ruin that for you,&gt; Zelda signed, still giggling.</p><p>“But…?”</p><p>&lt;But,&gt; Zelda continued signing, &lt;I can use these hands to do more than just communicate.&gt;</p><p>There was a heavy pause.</p><p>Midna took a very shaky breath. “Show me.”</p><p>Zelda leaned down to give her opponent another kiss. Then another, then another, as she trailed kisses down her neck. She ran her firm, calloused right hand up Midna’s blue thigh, found purchase on her undershorts, and pulled them down past her knees. Midna whimpered, wrapped her legs around Zelda’s pelvis. Though that made the Heroine start to warm up again, she was already satisfied with her share. It was <em> this </em>little villain’s turn to scream.</p><p>As Zelda ran her hand to the inner thigh, she could hear her opponent’s whimpers become louder, more insistent. She started to tease Midna’s clitoris with her thumb, then moved to cup her vulva in her hand. Midna opened her mouth to speak, but all that she could muster were strange, growly moans. <em> Ironic, </em>Zelda thought with a satisfied purr.</p><p>Finally, Midna put her words together. “Do it, Heroine,” she hissed.</p><p>The Heroine of Time obliged.</p><p>Zelda penetrated Midna, first with the middle finger-- it was too obvious <em> not </em> to-- then the index and ring fingers as Midna’s pussy widened around them. <em> Her </em> moans were strange and animalistic, like the yowls of a dying fox. Watching that tail curl and twist again, feeling her hands claw and clench against her back, <em> hearing </em>those moans, brought Zelda the same wry satisfaction she knew Midna must have felt. Midna curled tighter and tighter around the heroine currently inside her, her yowls growing more and more desperate, until her orgasm left her-- her mouth as a strangled cry, her vagina as an outright torrent.</p><p>The calm after that little storm was drained, sleepy. Zelda wiped her hands in the snow. She’d had other bodily fluids (blood) on her hands before, and <em> those </em>were harder to get rid of.</p><p>&lt;How was that?&gt; she signed at her defeated opponent.</p><p>Midna flipped her the bird.</p><p>Zelda licked it.</p><p>The next morning brought a thin crust of ice atop the snow; no new snowfall. As much as Zelda thrilled at the petty victory, it meant there was now a clearly visible set of footprints at their campsite that lead both to and from a perfectly round, 7-foot-wide circle of melt. This left the brains of their group (Ganon and Zelda’s Shiekah friend Von) scratching their heads.</p><p>Urbosa, an imposing 8-foot figure made even more so by her many layers (no one blamed her, though Von poked fun at what a Southerner she was), took this as a sign that the border of their campsite needed one more patrol as they left. While Urbosa walked the perimeter, Ganon leaned in to Zelda.</p><p>“Hey, ah… You didn’t hear anything <em> odd </em>last night, did you?” he said. Zelda panicked for a second. Had Midna’s barrier not worked? How much did he know? </p><p>She could see Midna make the “zipped lips” gesture from the corner of her eye, so she decided to lie. &lt;No,&gt; she signed.</p><p>“Oh. Oh, good. It was just--” Ganon rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean, I didn’t hear anything, either.”</p><p>Zelda glanced around to her other companions: Von’s face was in his hands, Midna was feigning surprise. Hear anything odd last night? <em> Sure </em>he hadn’t.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aaaaand that's it! This was a lil' vignette from a much larger triforce swap AU that I might write one of these days. The beast itself will be a lot more on the PG-13 end, so it was good to get the lesbian sex scene out of my brain while it was still rattling around there.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>